creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Update R61
Update R61 - My Ritzy Pigsy Valentine! Date: 2019-02-14 Features and Content The Ritzy Pigsy's Superbulous Hotel Set is in the Store with 18 new recipes: * Deluxrative Dressers * Cabernatious Cabinets * Cherishizing Chairs * Charmacious Chandeliers * Cushceptional Couches * Customazing Curtains * Curvaciously Cushceptional Couches * Ostenduring Ottomans * Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps * Luxurousity Lamps * Comfavorited Carpets * Beautacular Bouquets * Jaunstounding Jabots * Wonderfulfilling Wallpapers * Wonderfulfilling Wood Walls * Wonderfulfilling Wallpaper Trims * Majestifying Matresses * Decorgeous Doors Year of the Pigsy This update is all about Pigsy! All pigsy and pigsy-like mobs (i.e BossHog, Feral Pigsy, Night Pigsy, Night Hoglet, Polturpigsy, Clarice, Ghost Pigsy) have a chance to give the plum blossom and pig lantern recipes. There is a small chance from drops, a better chance if you feed and harvest your pets, and an even better chance if you feed them their favorites! New Forbidden Red Wood variations: * Forbidden Red Wood Slab * Forbidden Red Wood Eighth * Forbidden Red Wood Stairs * Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Inner Corner * Forbidden Red Wood Stairs Outer Corner Bug Fixes * Fixed harvesting Mushrooms to give more than 1 * Fixed lighting issue with Lumite Slabs * Improved world filter Hotfix for R61 Date: 2019-02-15 Bug Fixes * Fixed texture alignment on top of Jauntstounding Jabot * Fixed interaction bug when putting Decorgeous Doors into Cabernatious Cabinets * Fixed drop rates for the Year of the Pigsy Lantern recipe (hotfix did not solve this problem) * Fixed bug with Plum Blossom and Lantern not showing in the craft menu (Plum Blossom shows, but only in the "build" TAB) * Fixed z fighting issue on the back of the Majestifying Mattress * Made the Elongracing Luxurousity Lamps align better when rotated * Fixed player offset (floating) when sitting on Cushceptional Couches Hotfix 2 for R61 Date: 2019-02-20 Improvements * Harvested items will now properly go to existing stacks or prioritize quickbar * Minor tweaks to Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle blocks * Banned names visible to world admins Bugfixes * Plum Blossom and Pigsy Lantern recipes now showing in craft list, not only in the "build" TAB anymore * Pigsy Lantern item now has an icon * Feeding items like Mushrooms or Pumpkiru Candy to tamed Pets no longer triggers the cool down on the item * Adjusted placemat selection bounds to prevent selection issues (for example when loot bags drop on them) * Missing items from chest (after purchasing Ritzy Pigsy Super Bundle) bug fixed * Reinbeaus now washable (Good thing too- they stink!) * Looted items should now properly go to the inventory * All blocks should now properly be added to the inventory when pulled * Players should no longer be decapitated when sitting down * Bombs can be thrown in protected claims, but to no effect * Containers should now not lose items * Players have proven their core strength enough, they can now sit down without floating * Armorer badge now properly mitigates 15% damage * Taming Collar has the correct texture after harvesting your pets Known bugs: * Pets can be (over)fed even when they are satisfied, so be careful to wait for their "hungry" thought bubble and pet window icon * Pets do not get "dirty" anymore (some never did though) Category:Patch Notes